


A Visit

by ElectricPurple89



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray goes back to visit Kendra</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit

**Author's Note:**

> So okay sorry in advance for this little sad fic, but since Hawkman and Atom are like bff's in the Justice League plus like Ray has lost someone dear to him I thought it would be nice maybe for him to go and visit with Kendra some more after Gideon sedated her.

He didn't know what he should do. He just couldn't leave her there in the medical bay all alone. Although she was sedated, he knew she would be able to hear him. 

 

He knew what it was like to lose someone you loved or in her case just remembered loving. It had been two years, but the pain of losing Anna was still there. 

 

He walked over to where Kendra lay and took her hand. Her vitals were getting better as Gideon worked to heal her. He sat at her side for a long while before he could say something. 

 

"I know we don't know each other that well Kendra, but I've lost too. It's a pain that never truly goes away, but you go on each day. Anna she was this amazing woman and we could have had a great life together. She was always by my side and supported me so much. She was my rock and although I've learned to lean on new rocks I know they'll never be her. I didn't Know Carter well either, but he seemed like a good man and he always had your back. I can't imagine losing someone over and over again across 4,000 years. Listen Kendra I'm here for you and I promise I will help in any way I can in order to stop Savage."

 

He just held her hand some more after he said what he had needed to say. It was nice and quiet even with the beeping of her vitals. It gave him some sort of task. He stayed with her until Rip came back to check on her.


End file.
